Optical mirrors are commonly used in precision apparatuses to make precise adjustments to the path of a beam. For example, the precision apparatus can include a beam source that generates a beam, an object, and an optical mirror that redirects the beam at the object. In certain situations, the performance of the precision apparatus is enhanced if the beam travels in a controlled environment. With this design, one or more tubes extend between the beam source and the object and the mirror is positioned within and secured to one of tubes. Unfortunately, with this design, repairing or replacing the mirror is relatively difficult and requires serious disassembly of the precision apparatus. Further, the mirror is difficult to adjust and is susceptible to long term or operating misalignments.